


five fingers, two black hooves

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Identity Issues, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Multimedia, Self-Insert, kinda lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: taub takes a surprise vacation with a new friend
Relationships: Chris Taub/Original Male Character(s)





	five fingers, two black hooves

**Author's Note:**

> i am cringe but i am free

[didelphis](https://soundcloud.com/nitrousoxid3) · [Heart Arrhythmia Blood Rush](https://soundcloud.com/nitrousoxid3/heart-arrhythmia-blood-rush/s-dBFckJ0FZiy)

the man in his bed wasn’t human, not entirely. its body was human enough to fool people walking down the street. the closest thing to a giveaway at his unearthliness was his lime popsicle green eyes that stitched themselves firmly to the ground when he was around folk and the uneven sharpness of its fingernails. they were claws, really. its brow was permanently furrowed in an angered expression, though he rarely felt anything more than mild annoyance. hair like black sheep's wool, dense fine curls encircled its face in an afro-mullet. where it was no longer hinted at but screamed with white-hot urgency was the goat legs. dark-furred well-muscled things they were, but covered in a soft layer of fat so that he looked almost pear-shaped, with a little paunch to balance it out. it wouldn't be all the threatening if he wasn't unnaturally tall, towering over taub comfortably.

the thing had told him in the early morning, when the air was still and silence around them, that it came for him, from Hell itself, for him. it was difficult to explain, as Hell for the creature and Hell for taub were two completely different places and concepts. you see, where it was from (its name was trick, he had told him, crooked teeth glinted as he grinned), Hell was actually a planet similar to earth in its hospitality. a maroon crust that had chunks ripped out like a dead tree truck, crawling inside its guts were the inhabitants of the planet. beasts that walked on two legs, many toothed horrors that could see into other dimensions. trick had said it was one of them, along with his cohort, which he stiffened at the thought of and almost snarl-grimaced before continuing on with his explanation. trick was a demon, yes. it was supposed to be summoned through a big ritual that wasn’t really necessary for a demon to travel between worlds, it just made the assimilation easier. it had appeared right in the forest. half-human and hungry for flesh. 

taub saw the metal flash of the gun against the man’s belt before he knew he was being mugged. internally he groaned, of course, it would be him, of course, he’d be shaking like a particularly cowardly leaf while reaching clumsily for his wallet. then, well. perhaps his fear addled brain short-circuited and he was really unconscious on the ground, because a beast rose up from the trees and the earth and its eyes pulsed red, and the mugger was swallowed by a cavern of teeth and torn asunder. then taub actually blacked out.

taub eyes slowly opened to a brown arm wrapped loosely around him. he was curled into the shape of the massive body inhabiting his bed, though he thought it had left in the night  
"g'mornin'," said Trick, voice hoarse from sleep. it peppered kisses to the back of his head. taub wriggled out of his grasp and sat at the edge of the bed, glancing back at it with a small smile. his pager was still in smithereens on the floor, and his phone was disconnected. he wondered if anyone noticed he was gone, or if they cared. house's voice bubbled to the surface of his mind with a tooth-claw sharp ache deep in the arteries of his heart, maybe you don't matter. thinking about it hurt too much.

trick laid motionless on the bed, already drifting back into unconsciousness. it had one eye opened just a tiny bit, monitoring taub through a haze of drowsiness. demons weren't meant to be awake during daylight hours, taub had been told. the half-man was full of energy through the night, he'd struggled to keep up with it. Apparently, they were more like cats than any unthinking creature, snoozing most of the day followed by a few hours of hyperactivity. trick yawned loudly, startling taub. its teeth were sharp daggers of yellowed ivory, covered in gunk from not maintaining them.   
"stop," it murmured. "i can hear you thinking from here." taub turned to see the demon wrapping itself deeper into the scratchy comforter. its hooves reached the floor. one green eye peered drowsily at him. taub licked his lips and crawled back over, into the pocket of heat and trick's sleepy embrace.   
within minutes taub was asleep again, mind peacefully blank while trick laid in silence, thinking about nothing in particular, occasionally pressing little kisses on taub's cheek.


End file.
